KHR: Descended
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Hypothesizing about never being born is meaningless. You're living your own life. Experiences that only you know, feelings that only you feel, don't deny them. You're you." "Get that from a fortune cookie? Tch lame." "Takeshi lemme borrow a bat-a metal one." "Ah? Hah, hah sure!" "H-Hie! Sanada-san! Don't hit Gokuera-kun with that bat!"DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"Unlike in fairy tales, the world doesn't live happily ever after."-Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

""Okay…this is so not my bedroom." Guinevere spoke to herself as she looked around the expanding white room that seemed to glow, "Creepy with a capital C." the red head spoke, her tone of course was calm while her inner self was currently going into cardiac arrest and bouncing off the walls of her mind. Scanning the room Guinevere jumped a foot in the air when a red rug, a beige couch, a fire place, two arm chairs, a coffee table, and two floor lamps were suddenly there. "What in god's name…" it was then the true disbelief came as soon as she rubbed her eyes there in front of her was none other than characters from a series she barely knew. What series? Well it was Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And the people in front of her whom she knew (Only from being too lazy and looking at the official wikia) were the Vongola Primo generation.

"Hello, Guinevere."

Guinevere's eyes instantly snapped to an attractive blonde male sitting on the beige couch. A calm and gentle smile on his face which she noted twitched a bit as if he was restraining a laugh. Why? What? Who?

"It's because you're gaping like a fish…idiot."

"You're the fish!" Guinevere felt like bashing her head at that. What kinda response was that!

The right hand of the Vongola Primo, the first Storm Guardian G stared at the young woman before snorting, "…I rest my case." This was annoying. But the boss thought this was a good idea so he would just roll with it. But why an idiot? Wasn't there enough already?

"Nufufufu…"

Guinevere instantly let out a shriek as she felt large long cold fingers rest on her exposed arms, "Ah!" in that instant she judo flipped whoever touched her only to watch as a male with dark blue hair or was it purple—wait that didn't matter! The freak was floating on a trident. FLOATING—wait in a white room where furniture appears out of nowhere with three not real people? Yeah…wasn't that bad but still freaky!

"Spade." Giotto gave a small sigh as he watched his Storm Guardian and Mist Guardian. Letting his eyes roam he spotted Knuckles standing by the fire place with a curious smile before he saw Asari sitting in one of the chairs, "Alaude." That left his Cloud Guardian who walked up from the vast whiteness.

Guinevere was about to fall over if not for the gentle hands holding her up. Tilting her head back she practically died at the sight of the Primo Cavallone (Who had black hair like the fan art!). Oh dear god he was hot.

"Everyone please take a seat." Giotto glanced at Guinevere then to the one holding her, "Lavi." He gazed at his old friend who gave a sheepish smile before watching him sit their female guest in a chair in the center of the finely furnished little area, "I believe you are wondering what is going on and if this is a dream." Holding his palm up as he saw the young woman about to reply he continued, "It is real as well as almost like a dream." His warm caramel (some would say caramel orange) hues stayed trained on her as if trying to find the right way to put something. With a faint sigh he folded his hands on his laps, "You are no longer in the world of the living. Your fourth and final trip to Tokyo Japan was cut short as a sign promoting Katekyo Hitman Reborn fell atop you as well as ten other people." He watched her reaction, her expressions changed so rapidly.

"…I'm…dead?" Guinevere said to herself with disbelief. Why didn't she remember it? Placing a hand to her head brows furrowed she began to sweat a bit.

"It happened so fast…you would not remember." Knuckles spoke as he knelt on the ground next to the young woman with soft eyes he placed a hand over the one clutching the arm rest, "It was painless though, child."

Gaze shifting to the warm soothing voice of the Priest, Guinevere couldn't decided whether or not this was a very bad dream that came from writing to many fanfics or just reading them. Leaning back fully in her seat and slumping a bit she just stared at Giotto, her eyes turning a bit lifeless at everything that was going on in this vast white room.

"…You see…every thing ever created becomes its own world, its own reality, and its own dimension." Giotto began to explain as he let his eyes slide shut. He knew this would be too much for anyone; be it sane or insane, "…Due to what ended your life pre-maturely Arch Angel Gabriel sent us to greet you." Even to him this sounded crazy and insane but then again when they returned to their own world (In the rings since they were already dead), they would never recall any of this unless summoned by an Arch Angel or one of the World Guardians. "It seems the guardian of our world had perished—she was the Vongola Nino's wife…" he saw her gain a spark of curious light in her dimming depressed eyes, "You have two choices. Wait here until a cherub or an angel comes to take you to Heaven or Hell…." He saw her twitch and felt a bit sorry for the girl, "Or be reborn into our world to become the new Guardian."

"What the hell is a World Guardian?" Guinevere asked totally curious and her brain suddenly thinking of Tales of the World Series. Made it sound like some sort of descender.

"Well from where your train of thought-"

"Stay out of my head!"

Giotto ignored and continued on, "It is a bit like that yes. Of course once the danger is gone you will not simply vanish. Until a new Head of the Vongola is chosen after the Decimo's rein that is when you will die once more." His gaze became series as he lent foreword a bit and his aura shifted, "…You can still die though, Guinevere. If that happens the balance will be thrown out of control once more till another Guardian is chosen."

"…You do know I have no idea what the hell you mean—but I get the feeling it will be that starfish kid's era I'm thrown in from those obvious hints."

"Indeed. So that is your choice?"

"Yes. I'll be the… whatever guardian…thing."

Giotto exchanged looks with everyone before glancing once more at the young female and asking, "Is there anything you want to request?"

"Not really—just don't make me a guy. I rather like having breasts and curves." Guinevere spoke off handedly as her brain still tried to wrap around everything. Dear god …this couldn't be real right?

"…Don't worry you will remember of your old life." Standing and walking towards her, Giotto gently placed a hand to her hair as he lent down and gave a warm big brotherly smile (Or fatherly or grandfatherly), "Good luck, Guinevere."

When the young woman vanished Daemon gave a chuckle as he gazed at Giotto, "Telling lies now, Primo?~"

Giotto gave a small sigh, waving his hand slightly as he gave a playful smile, "…Well I thought it would be fun." The look of disbelief on everyone else made him laugh lightly.

G face palmed, "Man you are the total opposite of how everyone thinks you are. Why couldn't you just say…she got summoned by someone?"

Giotto pouted, "…It's to cliché! Also it isn't like she would believe me that it was the wish of Reborn…."

"I thought it was a wish from Yamamato Takeshi wanting a sister." Asari gave a small tilt of his head with a smile accompanied by a light laugh.

Alaude just stared at the idiocy going on. He wanted no part of this at all. A sudden thought crossed his mind but he withheld saying it. But a twitch of his lip said it all.

* * *

"Ahaha! Gui!"

Sanada Akihiko gave a slight twitch as she whirled around, "Takeshi! My name isn't Gui!" crossing her arms across her (Flat) chest, the ten year old girl glowered at her brother—well cousin—man it was weird. She was Yamamato Takeshi's twin but due to their aunt being barren their mother, Nami had let her younger sister adopt her and thus her name was changed from Yamamato Gui to Sanada Akihiko. She couldn't understand though why her aunt—er mother would do that—well the first name anyways.

The ten year old baseball loving boy gave a grin to his sister, "Are you gonna come over today?" he was muddy of course so he didn't get near his sister since she would probably smack him with her duffle bag.

"…Eh? …Takeshi…I live with you." Akihiko couldn't help but curse the Primo Vongola Giotto. She should of asked not to be put in with a main family—er he was part of the main family or a main family right? She only got up to the start end of the whole Mukuro issue. Crap she would have to bull shit her way through life in four years.

"Gui—er I mean Aki?" Yamamato waved his hand in front of his sister's face a bit puzzled to why she was suddenly day dreaming, "Ah! Hah, hah! You thinking of our senpai?"

"Bwah? I don't like boys!" Akihiko threw her arms up as she then opted to point at her twin's face, "Did you forget I started to live with you last night? My dad got a job transfer to England and I didn't wanna go!"

"Ah! Yeah! Hah hah! That's why another bed was put into my room!"

Akihiko's palm met her face as she dragged it down with a groan. Oh god. She really, really, REALLY hated the Vongola Primo right now. Though having someone as sweet as Yamamato Takeshi as a brother actually wasn't so bad.

"Oh so I guess this means these aren't glove cleaners!"

The brown eyed girl stared as a pair of pink panties were being held out and were muddy. Slowly turning red and shaking in anger and embarrassment she ran after Takeshi who fled laughing, "I take it back! Having a brother like you is horrible! Get back here—stop waving them around! Takeshiiiiiiii!"

* * *

**A/N**

****Well here we go! I'm a bad person for starting a new fanfiction hah hah...okay well yeah. I went with a **"Wtf arch angels?" **to **"The someone wanted the character to appear clechie" **lol xD so let's see...down bellow will be the voice of Akihiko. A picture will come later perhaps.

The voice is meant to be this way by the way for when she is older.

: / / www . youtube watch?v=NjoxPdmwrKY


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"The worst that could happen is that we all die." -Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

It was a nice clear Tuesday afternoon when Akihiko got some brain cells deleted as she ran to hug (or tried to) Hibari Kyoya who was one grade ahead. Sitting up she rubbed her head and gave a sheepish laugh, "Hah, hah! You are so quick senpai!" this time a hard smack on the head with a plastic shovel connected with her head. Whining a bit as Hibari stomped off, Akihiko felt something moist touch her head, her dark chocolate brown eyes met warm milk chocolate and caramel eyes, "Eh…?"

"B-Bleeding…." Sawada Tsunayoshi had gathered all his courage to talk to one of the most popular girl's in their ichisen class (First Year/First Grade), Sanada Akihiko. His small hands were shaking as he held the cloth to her head, slowly turning a dark red from her stare as well as the other children on the playground.

"Eh? I am?" Akihiko continued to stare at the little guy in front of her. Wasn't he a classmate? Tuna fish right? Yeah Tuna fish.

Standing behind her invisible to all was the Primo Storm Guardian G. He gave a stare of disbelief before smacking his palm to his forehead, "The kid got brain damage already? Doesn't she know who that is!" looking to his side he saw Asari following a young Takeshi who was rushing over. Looking between the three G felt ready to kill. Storming over and grabbing Asari he made them both vanish muttering about morons.

"Gui! What happened?" Yamamato Takeshi came to a stop next to his sister and peered curiously, "Ah? Gui made a friend!" grinning he sat next to his sister and stared at Tsuna as well, "I'm Yamamato Takeshi! This is Yamamato Gui—oops I men Sanada Akihiko."

"…Takeshi…you said men instead of mean."

"Ahahaha?"

Tsuna slowly pulled back wide-eyed at the twins before turning an even darker red, bowing quickly and rushing off—which resulted in a face plant on the hop scotch area. Shakily getting up he rushed off once more.

Akihiko and Takeshi glanced at each other before sharing a grin and speaking at the same time, "Let's ask otou-san for tuna sushi!"

* * *

It was now the end of the day, Takeshi hand baseball practice and Akihiko was currently recovering from another failed attempt at hugging Hibari. Turning she noticed a very pretty lady who looked like… "You look like Tuna Fish!"

Sawada Nana blinked, her gaze shifting to a cute little girl with spiky blackish gray hair, "Oh! My…do you mean Tsuna?" watching the little girl nod her head she knelt down and gave a giggle, "Are you his friend?" it would be wonderful if her little Tsu-kun had such a happy friend.

"…Hm…" a thoughtful gaze went on before Akihiko gasped, 'Tsuna! Tuna Fish-gah! Damn brain damage from Hibari-…wait why am I always trying to HUG him?' a perplexed look came onto her face before she slowly nodded at Nana, "Uh-huh…"

"That's wonderful." Nana gave a clap and sweet smile before slowly standing and waving, "Well I better get going. Tsu-un is waiting for me, bye, bye!"

"Bye, bye!" Akihiko waved after before slowly turning her happy smile going into a glare seeing a laughing Daemon Spade, "…Spade…"

"Nufufufu…don't look so demonic. It doesn't mix with your appearance at all."

"You seem like a pedo."

Spade twitched a bit as he began to poke Akihiko with his trident knowing it couldn't hurt her but it would feel cold, chilly and nasty, "Oya, oya…"

"Eeeew! Stop that!" Running away Akihiko knew he was hot on her heels, "Bwaaaaah!" she REALLY, REALLY hated the Primo Vongola Family. She really did.

"Spade." Alaude was there now his already narrowed eyes were locked on that blasted Mist Guardian. Why did Primo insist on putting him in a team with this ...he had no words to describe just how he felt for this bastard.

"Hm? Forgot you were here."

Akihiko watched the two wearily. She didn't wanna get nabbed in a spirit fight. So she chose that time to flee just as an invisible (But violent) battle went on behind her. "Eeeeek!" as she ran she smacked into Hibari who turned to her with an evil eye, "..." she stared back and then decided...maybe being by two spirits in battle was the safer bet then dealing with a pissed off Hibari. Even at six years old this kid was evilly violent.

* * *

**A/N**

****Well here is chapter two. Hope it is alright...I'll do a few more chapters with child-hood I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"For someone so smart, you are really dumb." -Alexander (OC)_

* * *

"Everyone we have a transfer student from Osaka. Please welcome Alexander-kun."

Akihiko blinked at the very tall five year old in slight awe as she sat next to Tuna fish—er Tsuna Fish—er Tsuna. Raising her hand the tomboy quickly asked, "Why is he so tall?"

"It's hereditary…or so I'm told." Alexander spoke in a monotone as he gave a yawn, tears prickling in the corners of his green eyes, while ruffling his bright natural blond hair that had a black high light in the front. Moving to where he was told to sit—which was by that odd girl who spoke he sat down and just started to doodle.

Akihiko twitched a bit, "…Um…" she looked at the teacher who looked a bit startled, "Sensei?"

"Oh ah yes….Alexander-kun is…very knowledgably for his age."

"…It's called being naturally smart." Alexander spoke once more with a tilt of his head before looking at Akihiko who was his desk partner, "…"

"…Oh…" Akihiko had a feeling she would become like Hibari Kyoya senpai at this rate with a new classmate like Alexander. This was going to be a long, long, long life—maybe if she was lucky Daemon Spade would off her.

* * *

It's been about seven years now, Takeshi and Akihiko just turned twelve and the two were the second tallest in their final year of primary as Alexander took the cake at being 6'1. Damn foreigner. He also looked like a model and with his personality was popular which he seemed to disregard and find annoying. So here she was Archery team captain and female kendo captain Sanada Akihiko. Working on a very, very perverted manga which was made by Alexander. A yaoi manga. Alexander was bi or gay—"ARGH!" throwing a table Ichigo Kurosaki style she whirled on her friend, "Alexander!"

Glancing up Alexander adjusted his black frames with a silent curious look, his colored contacts were out to show his gray eyes, "…Hm?" he tilted his head just in time to dodge a pencil case, "…Any reason for…that?"

"…Aaaah…." Akihiko gave a groan as she let her head hit the table where the paper was. Why did her friend have to be a famous mangaka? Why did she get-oh right he paid her. Resting her head there she gazed at him, "…So…you gay or bi?"

"…Hm? Who knows." Alexander gave a wave of dismissal before getting back to work, his pencil making soft noises as he continued on at a fast pace—not a rushed one but a pace an expert would do. "…Questions?"

"Yeah …I mean what is this really?" Skimming the pages she had to ink she raised an eyebrow, "…The characters somewhat resemble—oh no you didn't…" she looked up at the chuckle, "YOU DID! You used us all—wait why am I a boy? …I look good…maybe I should cut my hair—I mean I am a Yamamato by blood—argh! NO!" she was going to go crazy like this. Only Alexander knew of her…unique situation due to him staring at her for five hours till she cracked.

"…No ...you just have short hair in this—it really isn't…everyone per say it's just I used your bodies as character model…bases." Alexander then trailed off. That….just sounded bad and knowing Akihiko she would thus call him a pervert. Not that he cared. He really was one. A twelve year old perverted mangaka who draws yaoi, smut, shojo, and another thing or two. He didn't care one bit. Not at all.

"Ahahah…" just let it go Akihiko. For your own sanity. Let. It. GO.

* * *

Around two pm later that same day, Alexander and Akihiko were at the shopping arcade and of course were stopped by girls. Akihiko simply gave a smile, a laugh, and a rub to the back of her neck. She couldn't help if her popularity was like a guys…even with her C-Cup chest. When she said she wanted to be BIGGER to Daemon Spade she DIDN'T MEAN IN THE BOOBS! She never heard the end of it from Alexander, Tsuna wouldn't look at her straight in the eye and…Takeshi…she switched to bindings because of him. "Sorry, sorry. We are busy right now!" turning she twitched as she saw Alexander staring off into space without a care.

Alexander was currently wearing a rosary necklace he got from a friend during a school festival, many rings on his right and left hand, three bracelets on each arm, four piercings in his left ear, his clothes were stylish as he wore a long sleeved white shirt that was stained with red to give the impression of blood and it was frayed a bit on the sleeves and hem, his pants were ripped skinny jeans, and he wore a pair of black Nikes, "Hm?" looking at Akihiko he gave a small shrug before shoving his hands into his pockets. Well…there wasn't much to do or say when girls were—oh when did girls grab him and start taking pictures?

"Eeeeh? Sorry girls but we gotta go!" with a wave Akihiko jerked Alexander and rushed off further into the shopping arcade laughing. Well this was eventful! They were being chased! Turning she noticed Alexander's lips twitch a bit. Glancing foreword again she saw none other than, "Hibari-senpai!" letting Alexander go she dove at the year older boy only to be sent flying violently into a wall.

Hibari Kyoya, Age thirteen, first year in Namimori Chu aka Namimori Middle, already head of the disciplinary committee twitched as his tonfas slide magically back into their place in his sleeves, "Sanada." Of course all the beatings that caused her to still come back for more caught his attention, and his love for violence was born, so as some sort of thank you or respect (as much as he could or was willing to give) he called her by her surname. Gaze shifting to the tall male his eyes dilated, "…"

"…Poke." Alexander was squatting next to Akihiko who was rubbing her sore head, "...You are indeed an idiot." Of course he meant her constant running towards the violent Hibari and being sent flying. It must be the Yamamato hereditary genes…seriously.

Akihiko simply gave a grunt as she stood up and cracked her back, "…Why the HELL do I still do that? The memory of his love for violence being born…ugh…he was smiling and crying!" she gave a small sigh before locking her arms behind her head ignoring the scattering people, "…But not because he was sad or upset—he was ecstatic, happy…."

"…You were the cause of his…" Alexander actually could believe that. He really could. Shaking his head he sighed. Perking a bit it caused him to get an idea for the next volume. Oh that would be a nice volume. Maybe popular…taking out his BlackBerry (IPhone wouldn't be out for a few more years sadly) he began to write a note on the idea.

"…Sanada, Herbivore." Hibari gave a light growl before he turned on his heels and started off, "don't crowd."

"Maaaaa…." Akihiko gave a small pout as she watched Hibari walk away before smashing her head onto a support beam, "Why. Do. I. Do. THAT!"

"Bye Sesshomaru."

Akihiko froze.

Hibari went still.

The crowds scattered till the only ones there were Hibari, Akihiko, and Alexander.

Slowly turning Akihiko saw the demonic deathly purple aura begin to form in the real world around Hibari, "…Eh?" tilting her head she smiled relaxing. Oh Hibari just wanted to play it seemed. Wait…why was she being calm and happy about this? Huh…oh well. This was normal.

"Hm?" Alexander took a picture of Hibari with his cell, turned on his heels and walked off without a care in the world knowing Akihiko was right behind him. Also whatever poor unfortunate soul would happen upon Hibari…he wished he could record it.

* * *

**A/N**

So instead of a bit more child-hood I skipped to them being age twelve. If you readers wanted to see more childhood just tell me and I'll re-do this chapter! I mean I myself would love to see more childhood interactions with them all.

Alexander and Akihiko are my Original Characters.


	4. Omake

**Omake(?)**

* * *

Adrian gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. It was torture without Sora here with him. Giving a small frown the Chiavarone Primo pushed the paper work away and stood from his desk. He wanted to see the ace sniper of the Vongola family so he would! Moving around he gave a hum only to …trip over his pet tortoise Enma and proceed to face plant onto his plush rug, "Oof." Thankfully no one saw that, raising his gaze he turned a light shade of red to see none other than Alaude and Akihiko standing in the door way both wearing a different reaction.

Akihiko was smiling in an amused fashion before she turned her gaze towards Alaude whose expression was one that told he was disgusted with Adrian, "…Ahahaha you were right. He fell!"

"Tch." Alaude simply rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his teacher before moving towards the desk and dropping a ton of paperwork and folders down, "Get these done." With that he squatted down eyes narrowed and tugged at the black hair of the male on the floor, "…At least let her walk when done." With that he stalked out.

Adrian shot up his face red as his own red eyes were wide as saucers, "Eh?" wait. What did he mean?

Akihiko simply squated down and poked the red eyed, raven haired male, "I bet this will be hereditary." a small grin was on the archers face as she stood up and gave a gaze around. Of course it would. She met him. At age twenty two and part of the tenth generation Vongola family under Hibari's division Sanada Akihiko could only sigh. Of course she would get sent to the past by the Spirit of Daemon Spade, to a point where no one remembered because well...they weren't dead!

Adrian gave a small smile as he watched the young woman only to gasp in shock, "It will not be! I'd have to first have sex-er..."

"..." Akihiko blinked at Adrian who was a dark red. Turning she walked out a hand over her mouth, "B-Bye...A-Adrian."

Adrian groaned and clutched his hair. He was such a spazz!

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Fourteen year old Sanada Akihiko sat up in her bed a freaked out expression currently was being worn, 'What the heck...?' feeling something nudge her, she looked down to see her twin Yamamato Takeshi sleeping next to her, "...Takeshi!"

Takeshi opened his eyes and gave a small yawn, "Ah...?" peering at his sister he gave a small smile, "You were having a nightmare..." slowly sitting up he placed a caloused hand on her short hair, "..."

Blinking a bit at the warmth she thought on it. Nightmare? Well...the last part of her dream was ...odd but not scary-...oh. "...Daemon Spade is a jack ass."

Takeshi blinked, recalling the events with said Primo Mist Guardian. Why was his sister dreaming of him? Well ... "Haaaah...that would be scary..." laying back down he yawned before smiling at her, "...I'm here, Gui."

"...It's Akihiko..."

"You will always be my little sister, Gui."

"...Baseball idiot..."

* * *

**A/N**

****My fail at an omake type thing. Even I snorted at this attempt xD


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"反映する からくりピエロ"_

* * *

Twirling her mechanical pencil between her fingers, Akihiko tilted her head back to peer at Alexander, "Hey Jester…wanna go over to Tuna-Fish's after school? I don't have kendo or archery." It was then she gave a laugh not caring if other's heard or that her twin and starfish haired friend glanced over as well. Alexander was sleeping with his eyes open staring out at the window! This guy loved the sky to much!

"Sanada-san! Alexander-san!" The teacher Rumiko walked over hands on her hips only to sigh, "Asleep again? Between him and Yamamat-san…" Rumiko slammed her palm onto the 6'1, twelve year old mangaka's desk, "Alexander-san! Wake up!"

Slowly looking over at Rumiko-sensei, Alexander gave a large wide yawn, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, "Ah? Is it time for lunch?" blinking owlishly as the class burst into laughter he looked at his sensei, head cocking to the side.

Akihiko's laugh was cheerful as she watched Rumiko-sensei blush, sigh, and give free time before leaving the class muttering about a headache. "Hah, hah! Wow!"

Takeshi decided to move over and squat next to his sister and her friend, "Hah, hah! You two sure have fun over here!" from the side of his eyes he noticed the one called Dame-Tsuna sitting just one desk in front of his twin and to the left away from the window. Weird he stiffened…ah well!

Tsuna peeked back towards his first friend Sanada Akihiko. Her twin brother Yamamato Takeshi and best friend Alexander…those three were so popular—did Akihiko have a bandage on her head? Hieee! She must of pissed off Hibari who is now in Namimori Chu! Going back to his manga he buried his face into it.

"…Fun?" a puzzled tone came from Alexander as he slipped his glasses back on, the large black frames stylish on him and not nerdy. He didn't bother with his colored contacts today since his eyes hurt. Glancing at the twins he poked them both on the cheek, "…Akihiko's hair has a gray sheen to it…"

"…Ehehe…pre-mature graying?" Akihiko gave a sheepish laugh as she swatted her friends cheek before glancing at Takeshi, "Right?"

"Ma, ma…it started whenever you played with Hibari-senpai!" Takeshi blinked at his twin before smiling brightly, "You two are good friends!"

Tsuna was practically hyperventilating in his seat. Akihiko was going to get herself KILLED by her unexplainable URGES to run and try and hug Hibari Kyoya the demon of Namimori! Peeking back at the tomboy he caught her eye, "Hie!" turning down to his desk a bit red, he began to fidget.

Excuses herself from her friend and brother she moved over to Tsuna, before patting his back, "Hey Tsuna!" being friends since their first day of course she called him by his first name! He did same! Grinning a bit the tall girl lent on the starfish haired boys desk, "...Alexander and I are gonna come hang after school! Isn't that great~?"

Tsuna just stared at her before asking meekly, "R-Really?" these two…He might be forced into some awkward conversations! Shifting in his seat he practically went into cardiac arrest as Akihiko's face was right in front of his, "HIE!" falling out of his seat the class went silent, causing him to turn a dark red.

Blinking owlishly Akihiko burst into laughter, "Hah, hah! Nice one, Tsuna!" helping him up with ease she turned to Takeshi, "Let's go play some baseball!" motioning the twins shared a grin and rushed out.

Alexander gave a soft sigh before glancing at Tsuna who looked at him nervously, "…You know….you might make a good seme…someday—ah if you swung that way." With that he laid his head on his desk and fell asleep.

Tsuna sat on the floor, stunned, horrified, nervous, embarrassed and speechless. Why did he have weird classmates and crazy friends! Was his life always going to be this…this…weird? No way! It couldn't get any worse than this! …Right?

* * *

"This is wrong!" G practically shouted at Giotto as he tried to tug his boss away and not float into the shower part of the bathroom in the Yamamto household. The Primo Storm Guardian spirit really disliked when his boss got curious and playful.

"Come now, G. I just want to see how Daemon Spade made her body." Poking his head in finally he pulled out and gave a silly grin to G, "She has a C-Cup and some nice curves-…why are you red?"

"…Giotto!" G practically exploded as he dove at his boss who dodged and ended up falling into the bathroom from the wall, "Ah…?" eyes trailing up he came face to chest with Akihiko, "…"

Akihiko was stunned as she was currently on the shower stool, washing up before getting into the tub. "E-eh?" staring right at her chest was, "….G….?"

G reacted faster than any time he was being shot at by a rival family and jerked out of the bathroom and began to sputter before vanishing.

Poking his head back in Giotto gave a smile, "…Sorry about him. Are you doing well?"

"…Um…yeah." Akihiko nodded and then the Yamamato dense gene slowly went to a halt as the rational female thoughts came back to her, "Kya!" hugging her chest and turning away she shook her head, "Get out of here, Giotto! Go! GO!"

Laughing a bit he nodded, "Fine." Leaving but then poking his head back in he added, "….For a young pre-teen you sure got a good body from Daemon." Vanishing with a laugh. He knew he would get that thrown back at him. It would bite him in the ass but really. He didn't care.

The bathroom door was then thrown open and Yamamato Tsuyoshi and Yamamato Takeshi were there panting, "Akihiko!" The two shouted then froze staring at her.

Darker red if possible and shaking in anger and embarrassment she began to throw the various bath supplies, "Idiots! Out! Out! Out!"

"Ack! Sweetie I'm sorry-gah!"

"Hah, hah! Nice aim—oof!"

"PERVERTED FAMILY!"

* * *

The whole time Daemon Spade watched with a smile. Covering his mouth with his sleeve he gave a laugh, "Nufufufu…" his fellow Vongola members and this Akihiko were so much fun to watch. He would never get tired of it. God he loved to troll people. Next on the list? Alaude...heh.

* * *

**A/N**

****Uh...here we go? No idea what to say but uh thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/Favorited.

For future reference Alexander can not fight but makes a great meat shield.


End file.
